Rogue Demon Hunter
by angel3db
Summary: What if Wesley was a bad ass demon hunter from the beginning? While on the road trying to find his destiny and killing demons in the year 1987 he runs into a little girl named Faith.
1. Prologue

**Rogue Demon Hunter**

What if Wesley was a bad ass demon hunter from the beginning? While on the road trying to find his destiny and killing demons in the year 1987 he runs into a little girl named Faith.

Prologue

England

Night

1976

A glass of whisky exploded against a wall in a finely furnished house.

"I've had enough of you father!" the young man who threw it yelled as he angrily turned his back on his father. He was a skinny, fresh faced young man with dark hair, and wearing all black. While his father looked more distinguised, with his graying hair and calm facade.

"You listen to me boy." the older man barked as he grabbed his arm and whirled him back around to face him. "Being a Watcher is a family tradition. It's my dream for you too..."

"That's just it father." he said as he shrugged his hand off. "It's your dream not mine. I don't want that for my life."

"Then what pray tell do you want?"

"I...I don't know." the younger man said deflated. Honestly he hadn't thought that far ahead. But he and his little brother had always dreamed to go into the demon hunting business when they got older.

"I see. What a compelling argument." his father said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Listen Johnathan, you're 18 years old now. It's time for you to settle down and think about what you are going to do with your life."

"You said it yourself father, this is my life." John informed him. "I don't want to spend my life researching and wearing those damned tweed clothes."

"You watch your tongue boy. This is my home and you'll respect me in it."

"Oh yes and that's another thing father. I'm tired of living in your home." John said as he started to walk out of the room. "And I'm taking Wesley with me. He doesn't deserve to grow up and be raised by a monster like you."

"Johnathan, you come back here boy. Johnathan!"

Ignoring his father Johnathan walked out of the room, but stopped for a moment in the hallway as he heard the last of what his father had to say.

"You'll always be a failure boy. I was just trying to set you on your path."

Those were the words that Johnathan had heard all of his life and dispite what he tried to do he could never please his father. Those words burned into his soul and even now a part of him told himself that he was worthless. Not listening to that voice he marched up to his room to gather some of his things. He just couldn't stay in a place like that anymore.

As he emerged out of his room, a duffle across his shoulder, and his dark haired sleepy little brother at his side, he nearly bumped into someone. Looking up he saw a woman in her late thirties with dark hair and sad eyes.

"Where are you two going?" she asked as she looked at the bag and then at John.

"I think you already know mother." he replied as he walked past her and down the hall.

"Your father was just being hard on you because he loves you."

"Don't sugar coat what he's done to me." John said lowly as he walked back up to her. Looking into her eyes, he took a deep breath and spoke with more gentle tones. "I can't be here any longer mother. You know that. And you know what he's trying to do too Wes..."

"I already know." she said as she handed him a large beige envelope. "There's a couple of thousand pound in there. It's all that I can give you right now, so whatever you do, get a job soon and take care of your little brother."

"I will." he said as he closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye mother."

"Mum." Wesley said as he latched onto her legs in a hug.

"It's going to be alright luv." his mother said as she leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head. "You're gonna live with your big brother for a lil' while."

"Come on Wesley." John said slapping his little brother on the back of the head lightly. "It's best we go out the back, so we won't disturb mother's family reunion." giving his mother one final glance, Wesley and his brother headed towards the kitchen before there was a loud pounding on the front door.

"I'll get it Auntie Lydia!" they heard a voice yell from the other room, as they opened the back door. "All right, all right! Hold your horses." and when he opened the door, four beings opened fire with machine guns, blowing him away.

"What was that?" Lydia Wyndam Pryce asked as she jumped at the noise.

"It sounded like..." but John was cut off as he heard screaming and more gunfire coming from the other room. "Wes listen to me." he said as he turned around and looked at his little brother. "You have to get out of here."

"But..."

"No but's Wesley." John said as he took a locket off around his neck, the envelope full of money, and a ring with a red gem off of his finger. Wes knew what was inside of the locket, a picture of the both of them a year ago when they went to the carnival together, but he had never seen his brother depart with that ring before. "When you get older you're gonna know what this ring means. Now go!" he yelled as he pushed him out of the door, making him fall flat on his back.

The sudden burst of violence was terrifying and unrelenting as the four rushed into the room. John and Lydia looked at them in fearsome surprise for the men weren't human at all, but loathsome, bestial demons dressed in dark cloaks with a black circular symbol on the front of it. One kicked in the television that the children were watching in the other room and fired into the kitchen, blasting Lydia. John rose but was forced back into his chair by one of the things and held there.

"No!" he yelled as he watched from the open door as two of his little cousins screamed in terror before they were brutally murdered. The monstrous monks then set fire to the rooms as the one holding John pulled a knife and quickly slit his throat.

"John..." Wesley said, making the demons look out of the open door. Taking off in a run, before they had time to chase or shoot at him, Wesley ran from the house, the sounds of his family being butchered still ringing in his ears.

Boston Mass.

Eleven Years Later

Waking up from his dream, an older Wesley sat up in bed at his apartment with sweat pouring off of his forehead. That happened almost 11 years ago but still it haunted his dreams. Sitting up all the way in bed, he reached over and picked up the locket his brother had given him, off of the dresser. Opening it up, he smiled at the image of he and his brother on a peaceful day years before.

Closing it, he put it back on his dresser, with a snarl on his face. He still hadn't figured out who or why someone had most of his family killed. But he had silently vowed to kill any and all demons he came in contact with until he found out. He had trained himself in fighting and gun play but he silently wondered if that would be enough.

Little did he know, as he sat back in bed, that fate would smile on him and give him a little help. And the most amazing thing was, that she was a little girl living in the apartment next to him.

A/N Later in the story there will be a time jump to the year of season one of Buffy. And believe me the season is gonna turn out a whole lot differently then on the show.


	2. Chapter 1 Burying The Past

A/N I just wanted to say that in this fic Faith will be herself, but a little more grown up at times. Also I'll show a little of Faith's and Wesley's history together later in the fic. For now she is sixteen years of age.

Chapter 1

Burying The Past

Boston

1997

As Wesley attempted to sit up in bed, from another restless night, he felt a weight on his legs. Groggily popping one of his eyes open, he saw his little sister sitting on his legs with a cocksure smile on her face.

"What were you screaming about when you were dreaming?" Faith asked as she leaned down close to his face. "Were you dreaming about me again?"

"Hardly." he replied gruffly as he sat up, allowing her to sit in his lap. "Especially with your breath smelling the way it does."

"Ha, Ha." she replied intentionally blowing her bad breath in his face, before getting off of his lap. "Now are you ever gonna tell me what your nightmares are about?"

"No." was all he said as he looked over to the hotels nightstand and saw a glass of water and a bottle of scotch. With a sigh he chose the bottle.

"Even after what happened last night? Wes you almost got us kill..."

"I said no!!!" he yelled out, eyes flickering dangerously. Looking up at her, he saw a hurt look on her face that only lasted a second, but still it was there. "Faith, I'm..."

"Sorry?" she finished for him. "Yeah, you been saying alot of that to me lately. I'll be in the other room watching some TV. Let me know when you grow some balls enough to tell me what the hell is going on." and with that, Wesley watched with another sigh as she spun on her heel and walked out of the room, slamming it behind her.

'God, I'm such a wanker.' he thought to himself as he layed back down. After a few minutes of feeling sorry for himself, he threw on some pants and a t-shirt, before picking up a big white box and walking out of the door.

Seeing her still in an over sized shirt and flipping through the channels on tv, he snuck up behind her and dropped the box in her lap. Giving an irritated glance back, Faith turned off the tv and picked up the box.

"What the hell is this?" she asked even as she started to tear off the boxes wrapper. As she did she found a beautiful sleek black dress.

"We have another mission tonight. One that requires us to play dress up." he said as his eyes softened. "Faith we need to..."

"I'll pick out a couple of weapons for us to take and then I'm going out for awhile." she said standing up. "Thanks for the dress." before he could say anything more, she closed the door to her room.

Later that night

Faith's Bedroom

Faith stripped her street clothes off and slipped on the dress Wesley had gotten for her. Walking to the full length mirror in the room, she couldn't believe how beautiful the dress looked. It was even backless like she liked. Upon seeing a tiny almost unnoticible scar on her shoulder, her mind slipped back to what happened last night when she and her brother were on patrol.

They had found a nest of vampires and when they had thought they had killed them all, a group of ten more came into the warehouse. Faith had wanted to retreat, but Wesley made them stay and fight. She was glad to have made it out of the battle with only a little scar, because it could have been worse.

"You look absolutely ravishing." Wesley's voice broke her out of her reverie. Spinning around she saw him, standing in the doorway wearing a tuxedo.

"Thanks." she replied with a roll of her eyes as she turned back around to check herself out in the mirror. Hearing the click of his shoes, she suddenly felt his hands around her waist and then she was facing him.

"Faith we need to talk."

"No, we don't." she said as she looked away from his gaze. Had he been anybody else she could've faced him.

"Yes, we do. Faith there are certain things in my life that I can't tell you about."

"But it's okay for you to know everything about me? Wes when you found me that night I told you everything..."

"But the things I've seen I can't tell you. I love you Faith and I'm not going to let you hold on to the pain I've been going through for so many years." he said making her look up at him. "Now come on, we have a dance to get to."

"Alright." Faith said, as her hand immediately went up to her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Five by five. I just felt a little woozy." she said straightening back up. "So let's get out of here."

Le Cirque

A sleek black limousine pulled up in front of a nightclub as Wesley stepped out, then reached in for Faith, who had her hair up and seemed to be happy as a clam at riding in a limo for the first time. Looping an arm around his they joined a group of other similarly attired guests and made their way into the club where a formal party was being held.

"I just thought of something." Faith whispered. "How the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"I came here earlier this morning and left my truck, then took a cab back home."

"So how is your magic gonna hold up against these metal detectors?"

"We're about to find out."

First Faith, then Wes passed through a device shaped like an airport metal-detector. An operator nearby tapped commands into a keyboard, then

watched a monitor as an infrared scan of their bodies appeared on the screen. They both pass through with no problems.

They then stepped forward and two security guards waved wands over their bodies, looking for concealed weapons. Finding nothing, the guards waved them forward.

"Damn this is some tight security." Faith started as they walked through the entrance hall of the club. "What kinda demon are we here to kill again?"

"The one that killed my family." he said just below a whisper. Before she could ask him, what he said they walked into the nightclub and he let go of her arm.

"Find us a table and I'll get us some drinks." Wesley said walking off.

Doing as she was told Faith sat down at a table for two and stared around the room. What she saw was couples and families together and laughing and that unnerved her abit. It was something that was missing out of her life, but she didn't care. And that's what hurt her the most. The thought of her not caring.

"I brought us some champagne." Wesley said as he handed her an empty glass as the waiter sat a bottle of it on the table and walked off.

"I thought you didn't want me to drink?" she asked as he sat down at the table and placed a napkin in his lap.

"Like you haven't been drinking behind my back for the last couple of years?" he said as they both chuckled.

"Wes what the hell are we doing here?" she asked as they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Believe me there is something here that needs to be killed."

Suddenly a band started and they looked up to see people and demons alike dancing. Locking eyes the two shared a smile, thinking the same thing. They then stood like they were starting a fight and as Wesley pulled her close his hands went up and down her body. It was quite possibly the hottest frisk ever.

"What weapons did you bring?" he asked, leaning in close.

"A dagger, what about you?"

"A dagger, have you gone mad?" he mocked yelled.

Ignoring him she pushed him up against a wall checking his waist and jacket. Feeling the metal under his jacket she smiled, satisfied.

"It looks like you got us covered."

Going nose to nose with him, she started to lead a hard heavy waltz.

"You're leading."

With a huff she stopped on a dime and dipped him, cracking his back. Unclasping her hair, her raven locks fell across her shoulders, framing her face beautifully, as she gave him a wink.

"If you wanna lead then go for it stud."

Licking his lips in anticipation, boom, they really started to dance. They swirled across the old wooden floor pushing, faster, harder, fluid, and graceful. Upon seeing them the other dancers stopped and watched. Feeling a certain pair of eyes on them, he looked up to the clubs sky box and saw someone closing the blinds.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." she replied as he slid his hand up her thigh, reached into her garter belt and threw the dagger into the shoulder of a nearby security guard.

"Everybody get on the floor!" he yelled out over the screams of the patrons, as he took two modified nine millimeters out of his jacket. "Hey keep them all in line and I'll be back in just a moment."

"What if they try to call the police?" she asked as she excepted both of the guns.

"This is still a demon club. Nobody would be foolish enough to make a call to the police." making his way up the stairs, he raised his foot and kicked the door in that was at the end of the small hallway. Peeping inside he saw an older man frantically searching through his desk for something.

"Hello, Mr. Richards." he said strolling through the door. "What a pleasure it is seeing you again."

Finding what he was looking for the man brought up a gun and it was ripped out of his hand by an invicible force and thrown to the ground.

"Ahhh... ahhh, ahhh Mr. Richards. We'll have none of that." Wesley scoffed.

"What are you talking about. Mr...Mr. Richards. No you got the wrong man. My last name is Domino."

"Oh. So you've changed your last name after you killed my family? I would say that it was original, but the other two did the same thing."

"Whoa...whoa... whoa, killed? Son I never killed anyone."

"January the 28, 1976." Wesley merely said as he sat on the edge of the man's desk. "Does that date ring any bells?"

"No...no it can't be you. You're that kid..."

"That you and your comrades failed to kill." Wes finished for him.

"Somehow I knew that you would show up again. After I heard about Ringo and Johnny getting killed somehow I knew that it was you."

"So that's why you amped up your security? How cute. Now enough of this rubbish, I need some information. Who were the people who contacted you to kill my family?"

"Why should I tell you... you're only going to kill me once you get the information you need."

"No I won't. Now tell me before I change my mind."

"Please, I don't want to die."

"I'm not a bloody liar, now tell me what I need to know!" Wesley shouted, pimp slapping the man hard.

"Alright. All I know is that someone high up in the Council put the hit out on your folks and your family."

'The Council?' Wesley thought to himself. 'Why the bloody hell would the Council want to kill my family?' "How do you know it was somebody high up and not one of the Council's enemies that hired you?"

"Look, known of us know who really hired us, but we were paid us fifty thousand dollars a piece for the job and I overheard the guy on the phone talking to someone else about The Council meeting starting soon."

"Thank you, Mr. Richards, you've been most helpful to me. Now here..." he said as he reached over and poured him a glass of water from a minibar. "drink this and relax a little."

"Thank you." Richards replied as he took a sip of water and watched as Wesley stood to his feet and walked towards the door. "That's it? You're not gonna kill me?"

"I just did." Wes mumbled as behind him, Richards slumped over dead on his desk and reverted back to his original demon form. Closing the hidden clasp on his ring, he joined Faith downstairs.

" 'Bout time you showed up." Faith said as she handed him a glock. "I was starting to get bored with the baby sitting gig."

"May I have your attention again please?" Wes started as people looked up at him from the floor. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but we're leaving now. Let's go." he whispered the last part out to Faith. "And nobody get up until after five minutes of us leaving." and with that said they were gone. Ignoring them for now, the lead security guard ran upstairs, even as the guests started to get to their feet.

"The boss is dead. Let's move before they get away." the leader said as his men ran for the door.

* * *

"So you gonna tell me what this mission was about, or is that a secret too?" Faith asked as they swiftly ran for the black truck.

"I'll tell you when we get home, I promise." Wes replied as he opened the door to the truck, got in and opened her door. Glancing back, after hearing a shout, Wes saw the thugs and tried starting the truck, but the engine wouldn't catch.

"Bloody hell." he said as he tried again. As the first of the shots rang out, Faith ducked down as they shot out the tail light and then the back window of the truck.

"Wes...?"

"Start the truck." he replied, as he calmly stepped out of his vehicle and started squeezing out, round after round out of his glocks. He intentionally missed his targets however, as he didn't want to murder a human. Not yet anyway. Hearing the loud roar of the engine turning over, he popped off another round and jumped into the awaiting vehicle.

"That was close."

"Not really." Wes said as he took a sharp turn down an alley. Giving him an even sharper look, she gazed out the window and the two sat in silence, until they pulled into the parking garage of their hotel.

"Alright, Wes start explaining what..."

"That man...that demon I killed tonight was part of a hit team that killed my entire family."

"What?" Faith asked, not expecting that. But seeing the haunted look in her brother's eyes she decided to keep quiet.

"It happened almost twenty one years ago. My brother was taking me away to live with him, but before we could leave someone came into our home and slaughtered my family during a family reunion. I ran and ran and I had to watch as they killed..., as I got older I found a series of contacts and they led me to the culprits that did the killing. I've been tracking them down and killing them every since."

"Since when do you kill humans?" Faith found her voice to speak. No wonder her brother had a stick up his ass for so many years.

"I haven't been!" he said sharply, as his eyes softened. "They were demons in human disguise."

"But still you killed one in front of alot of people. Those guys are gonna track us down and..."

"They won't. Do you remember when you had a headache earleir?" he asked as she shook her head. "Well I put a glamour spell on you that made you look a little like that girl we saw in that movie not to long ago. I believe her name was Sarah Michelle Gellar."

"What? You know I hate blondes." she joked. "So who did you go as, Brad Pitt?" she asked as he looked down to the floor of the truck. "Wes?"

"I didn't have time nor the power to do the spell on myself." he lied. "This is the end for me anyway, Faith..."

"So this is it? You just gonna let those guys find you and kill you?"

"As long as you're alive Faith, they can't." he said as he squeezed her hand. "You're all I have left in this world, Faith. I know that we're not blood, but you're still more of a sister to me then anything. I'm going to California, but don't worry I've made a banking account for you years ago and it currently has over fifty thousand dollars in it. I want you to take that money and..."

"And do what with it? Start a new life?" Faith asked as she gave him a look. "The new life you promised me when this was all over?"

"Faith, I'm not going to let you throw your life away."

"So you think you can throw yours away? Get that stick out of your ass, Wes we're going to Cali."

Honestly Wesley didn't know what to feel at that point. A part of him felt angry at her for not following his orders... but he had to remember it was Faith he was talking about. When did she ever follow his order? And another part of him felt a burst of pride at her for being the strong, determined woman he always knew that she'd be. Maybe, just maybe he could stay alive a little while longer for her. And maybe one day she could help him end his pain.

"Alright, let's go upstairs and get our things. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Yeah, now about that money that's in the bank for me."

"You can't have it now that you did the whole pep talk thing." Wesley said as they started to walk upstairs.

"Damn, there you go putting that stick back in your ass." she replied with a chuckle. "Come on... let me have some of it."

"I'll think about it. Now come on, we have alot of packing to do."

L.A.

Hudson Hotel

One Week Later

Night

A yellow cab pulled up to the old hotel and Faith, wearing a long sheer coat, slid out of it holding a black leather doctor's bag. Looking up at the opposing building, she walked through the beautiful lobby, got on the elevator, pushed a button, and rode it up.

'God, I hate elevator music.' she thought to herself, as the ping, from the elevator gently sounded. Stepping out, she walked down the warmly lit corridor and gently knocked on the last door in the hall. After a few seconds a huge man, with a business suit answered the door.

"Yeah?" he asked gruffly as he looked her up and down.

"I'm here from the BM Escort service." Faith said eyeing the man with a fake smile. "And my name is Ms. Jones."

'She looks a little younger then what the boss is used too.' the goon thought to himself. 'But she'll do.' moving aside he allowed her access to the room. Walking inside she saw four more men in the room, all with guns, three playing pool and one watching tv.

"Hey, what's in that bag?" the one that was watching tv asked as she entered the room. With a smile she opened it and he looked inside to see a whip, rope, and a pair of handcuffs. "Don't be to long." he said after briefly frisking her. Walking into the bedroom, she saw a large bed and a giant window that led out to the terrace, that showed an amazing view of the city.

"You must be, Diana Jones?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Ms. Jones if ya nasty." she replied as she turned around to see a heavy set man wearing a bathrobe, coming out of the bathroom. "Mr. Thomas."

"The agency never said you would be so beautiful and...and so young." he said as he ran up behind her, placed one hand around her waist from behind while the other one roamed her body. "I gotta tell you before we get started that I like it rough."

"Well it's your lucky day." Faith said as she pushed him down on the bed, along with her bag and started to dig through it. "Because I like it rough."

"What's that?" he asked as she pulled out a red crystal that was hidden under the rope.

"Just a little something that'll make this session private." she replied as she held it up. "Domestico." she half shouted as a red light filled the room, that emitted from the crystal. As if on cue one of the giant windows opened and Wesley stepped into the room.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he looked over at Faith.

"Complaints, complaints." she said rolling her eyes.

"What the hell is going on!" the older man shouted as he looked between the two. "Who are you?"

"A boy whose life you took away long ago." Wes replied as he took a firearm out of his jacket.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific then that boy." the older man said with a wide smile. "I've taken away plenty of children's lives away over the years."

"Keep talking." Wes said as he pulled the hammer back. "You'll only make this easier to do. Faith wait for me out on the balcony."

"You never let me watch the good stuff." she said as she packed up the bag and went onto the balcony, losing the door behind her.

"You won't get away with this." Thomas said with a sneer. "My men..."

"Won't hear your last scream." Wes cut him off. "If you knew anything about crystals then you would know that, that one makes a room sound proof."

"Wait...I know who you are..." Thomas said as his mind drifted back to his even darker past. "You... I remember those eyes. So you are the one's responsible for killing the others."

"Yes and now it's your turn."

"Go ahead boy. Go ahead and kill me, but know this there's a bounty on your head."

"What?" Wesley asked shocked, as he lowered his gun slightly.

"That's right. There was a hidden camera in Richards room and it got your face. His men have been posting pictures of you everywhere and they have a bounty of over one hundred thousand dollars on you."

"Hmmm...then I must endeavor to make sure that no one collects." Wes said as he swiftly raised his gun and without fanfare blasted the top half of Thomas' head off. As he watched the dead body slump to the musty floor of the hotel, a part of the life that was taken from him seemed... well he couldn't say at the moment. Mumbling a prayer to his dead family under his breath, he ran to the terrace and he and Faith descended the rope he had on the side of the building and went to his awaiting vehicle.

* * *

"So where do we go from here?" Faith asked as they got on the dark highway, heading out of town.

"I don't know. We'll just head up north, I suppose."

"Well wake me up when we get to where ever the hell we're going." Faith said as she leaned back to relax. "I'm bushed."

After a couple of hours of driving, and his eye lids getting heavy, Wesley looked out of his window and saw a passing sign that read Welcome to Sunnydale. Not knowing why the name sounded so familiar to him, he drove into town searching for the nearest hotel.

A/N Ooooo Wes and Faith are in Sunnydale. Also this will take place during season one of Buffy.


End file.
